


Danganronpa: Killing Remix

by Shipper_of_the_Gays



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_of_the_Gays/pseuds/Shipper_of_the_Gays
Summary: Disclaimer: This is an OC fanfiction set in the Danganronpa series. the only canon appearance will be- you guessed it!- Monokuma :P...It was supposed to be over. The Killing Game was supposed to end.... or, at least, that's what Yayoi Kishino and her fifteen classmates believed before they woke up, somehow trapped within the halls of the new Hope's Peak Academy. Now, Yayoi must follow in the footsteps of the participants before her and discover the secret of this new Killing Game Remix... Will she make it out with her hope intact? Or will she and her classmates fall into that sickening despair?
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE_1: Ignorance is Bliss

It was a bright, crisp day as I made my way up to the main entrance of the brand new Hope's Peak Academy. After The Tragedy, many thought the school would remain shut down forever, so it came as a pleasant surprise when I received a formal invitation to attend as a part of Hope's Peak's newest generation.

As I stood, staring at the masses of students that lingered around me, I felt a sense of wonder and pride. I had heard that there were plenty of cool and fascinating Ultimates joining me, and I couldn't help but wonder; which ones would be my classmates? The Ultimate Detective? Or maybe something cool, like the Ultimate Assassin! As I daydreamed, I was pulled back to reality by a sudden voice.

"Hey, you!" one of the faculty teachers waved me over, "You're a new student, right?" he asked, glancing at the clipboard in his hands.

"Yes, sir." I gave a polite bow before staring at him with eager eyes, "I'm Yayoi Kishino, The Ultimate Archer. I'm looking forward to my time here!" a grin spread across my face.

"Well, Miss Kishino," The teacher chuckled, "We're glad to hear it. Try not to space out in the entryway, though. It'd be bad if someone ran into you." he paused before handing me a slip of paper, "Here, you're going to be a part of class 1-C. Think you can find it?"

"You're right, sorry!" I gave another bow before accepting the paper, "Nope~! I should be fine; my ahoge's a radar, y'know!" I imagined the cowlick on my head twitching a bit at being mentioned.

"Oh, really now?" The teacher laughed again, "Well, you'd better hurry and put that radar to good use if you want to make it to class on time."

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" I gave an enthusiastic wave as I turned and hurried off inside. "You have added an arrow to your quiver," I whispered to myself as I examined the paper scrap, reading its instructions on how to get to my classroom. As I pushed through the sea of students, finding room 1-C proved to be more difficult than I anticipated. I mean, who knew finding a single classroom in a whole school would be that hard?? ...Ok, maybe don't answer that.

As my search for 1-C continued, I found myself going in circles until the school bell finally rang. "Crap!" I panicked as I looked around, realizing that I was the only one left in the hall, "Argh! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" I turned on my heels and began to race through the halls, "1-C, where are you???" 

As I sped through halls and around corners, I was forced to an abrupt stop; having collided with another person. The impact seemed to knock us both back as we fell, a small stack of books falling as a result.

"Ah, are you ok?? I'm so sorry!" I asked as I quickly recovered, "I should have been...hmm?" I paused as I got a good look at the young boy in front of me. He had a scruffy head of dark blue- almost black- hair and eyes hidden by a pair of cracked bottle-neck glasses, "... Ah! D-did I break your-"

The boy held up a hand as he offered a polite smile. Though he didn't say anything, I still felt as though he wasn't angry with me. He made an odd gesture with his hands before moving to pick up his books.

"Uhm... here, let me help." I offered as I retrieved a book on the history of The Tragedy, "Oh, I've read this! I'm Yayoi Kishino, by the way." 

He still offered only silence as he looked at me, pointing to a nametag attached to his uniform jacket. It read; ########. 

"It's nice to meet you." I nodded, quietly wondering why he wasn't talking, "Are you...uh... new here too?"

He nodded, offering me a slip of paper. It was the same paper I had been given.

"Ah! We're in the same class!" I couldn't help but feel relieved as I realized I wasn't alone, "Are you lost too?"

He shook his head with an embarrassed smile as he pointed to his wristwatch.

"Oh, thank god!" I moved forward, grabbing the boy by his shoulders, "You can show me the way!" I paused for a moment, realizing that I was rude, and let him out of my grip, "Ah, sorry."

He smiled at me once more, shaking his head, before helping me up. The boy then made a hand gesture- that I realized was probably sign language- as he began to walk down the hall. I, not knowing where to go, followed closely behind him as I found myself studying him. he didn't seem to be deaf, but he still couldn't speak... so maybe he was mute? I quietly wondered if he was born that way or if he had been in an accident... However, my thoughts were interrupted as my attention focused on the sign '1-C.' I could feel a wave of excitement rush over me as I could already hear the voices of my classmates.

"Ah! Here we are!" I grinned as I hurried into the lead, grabbing my companion's wrist to pull him along with me, "We finally found it!" With my free hand, I quickly slid open the classroom door. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off as an unidentified object flew through the air. I had no time to react as this object made a direct hit to my face and burst, causing my hair and clothes to become soaked in whatever liquid the projectile had been holding.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I heard the sound of someone laughing as my thoughts began to fade away, and my vision became twisted and distorted. A moment later, the world itself faded to black as the stage was set for this remixed game of hell.


	2. PROLOGUE_2: Time's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After regaining consciousness, Yayoi finds herself with more questions than answers. Here, She's given her first glimpse at her classmates, and they are given their first instructions in the upcoming killing game. Yayoi must do her best with her newfound friends, Ren and Toshiya, to keep everyone from succumbing to despair

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I was unconscious, but I found myself lying in a strange bed when I came to. it felt as though my head was spinning as I slowly peeled myself from beneath the thin blanket, "Where am I...?" I groaned, taking in my surroundings as it became apparent that I had- somehow- been taken to a dorm room... but why?  
  
My confusion became more apparent as I took note of the small oddities of the room. I noticed a row of bow stands and hooks holding matching quivers decorating the wall beside the room's door, A deck in the corner that housed small pop culture figures and toys, and a few frames dotting across the room(though, for some reason, none of them held any pictures). "This is definitely supposed to be my room... but it's nothing like my room at home," I muttered to myself as I made my way to a floor-length mirror waiting patiently in the corner. I still had the same snowy hair, the same green eyes, and even the same stupid freckles that permanently dotted my nose. However, I would have been blind not to realize that I was now dressed in a teal sailor schoolgirl's uniform instead of my Hope's Peak uniform. 

I shuddered at the thought of some creep undressing me while I was unconscious, but I quickly dismissed the nightmare as I, instead, focused on the swishing of the black skirt I wore. After a moment, I gave my cheeks a good slap before staring at my reflection, "Alright, Yayoi! Time's arrow only marches forward, so let's get going!" With that, I marched towards the door, stopping as I came face to face with some notice:

**PUHUHUHU~!**

**Leaving already?**

**Be sure to take your room key with you!**

**I'd recommend keeping it on the hook by your door!**

**It'd be terrible if you got murdered because you forgot it somewhere!**

"M-murdered...?" I froze, taken aback by the word, as a chill ran down my spine. That ominous warning only worsened as I recognized that way of speaking... _**he**_ talked like that... but it couldn't be, The Tragedy had already ended. My mind seemed to blank as I snatched up my room key and hurried into the hallway. "Is anyone here???" I called out, frantic to find any other living person, but no one seemed to answer as I assaulted the other doors, "Helloooooo!?"

"Yo!" a voice called out, startling me, "So you're up too, huh?"

I turned, heart racing as an abnormally tall young man approached me, "Ah! I'm not-" I paused as I saw that he wasn't alone but was accompanied by the same boy I'd run into before passing out, "It's you!" I pointed to him, but for some reason, I couldn't remember his name.

The boy tugged at the sleeve of his companion and pointed back at me, offering the same level of shock as I did. I was relieved that he recognized me.

"Ooooh, ok. This is the girl you were telling me about; I get it." The taller boy tilted his head. He looked around, "Anyways, do you know what's going on? Ren and I haven't found anyone else."

I shook my head, "No, I only just woke up... but... Ren?" 

"Oh! Haha, sorry. I assumed you knew since you two have already met. I'm Toshiya Kuramoto, and this is Ren ."

Ren gave a small wave as he pointed to his nametag, 'Ren Sada- They/Them :D.'

I felt my heart fall a bit as dread slammed into my chest, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I've totally been calling you a boy in my head!"

Ren looked to Toshiya as they gestured, and I realized I understood what they were signing; _tell her it's ok, but I'm thankful for the thought._

"They said-"

"I understood." I blinked, "Wait a minute, why did I know what you were saying? I most certainly didn't before-" My inquiry was cut off, unfortunately, as doors around us began to open. One by one, thirteen teenagers made their way into the hall, each student as confused as the next. 

Ren, Toshiya, and I exchanged worried looks but were given no time to react as chillingly innocent laughter filled the air.

"Puhuhuhuhu~! It looks like the eggs and bakey are starting to wakey wakey!" a grating voice seemed to tease us as our attention turned to a monitor mounted on the wall. On the screen, there was no image of our captor, but I recognized that voice... I knew who was taunting us, but I still couldn't believe it, "Now that all the little early birds have all rustled up their worms, please make your way to the entrance hall, where you will be given your student handbooks~!"  


With that, the monitor switched off, leaving silence as eerie as the announcement itself. I looked at the others around me, wondering what was going through their heads.

"Well, should we go...?" someone questioned, uncertainty clouding every word.

"Of course not!" Another student argued, "We have no idea what's going on!"

"But we'll learn nothing standing here!" As more and more voices joined the conversation, it seemed to dissolve into full-on panic as everyone struggled to talk over each other. 

With fear and despair rising, I struggled to think of something to calm everyone. I felt anger and helplessness well up in my chest until, finally, I opened my mouth.

"HEY!" Toshiya snapped at the group, having the same idea as me, "All of you just shut up! We're obviously in a situation where working against each other is gonna bite us all in the ass!" His words seemed to affect the others as their attention was on him.

I hesitated, looking around, before following Toshiya's lead, "H-He's right! Sure, we're all a little scared, but we can't go back now! Time's arrow neither stands still nor reverses. It merely marches forward! Now, are we just gonna sit around like lazy barnacles? Or are we gonna get to the bottom of this???" 

There was a moment of silence as anxiety lingered around us. Though relief soon made its way in as everyone began to make their way to the entrance hall. I felt a wave of relief as Toshiya placed a hand on my shoulder, "Nice one, YaYa," He laughed, "We make a pretty good team." 

"Please don't ever call me that again." I shook my head before hurrying off after the rest of the class, "Come on, if we're gonna inspire these people, we'd better not get left behind!" As I lead Ren and Toshiya, I felt a sense of hope. If our captor was who I thought it was, then solving this mystery would be as easy as releasing an arrow... or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the pacing is a bit weird; I'm honestly a bit rusty when it comes to writing... Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! Next, we're gonna finally see who Yayoi's classmates are and what kind of Ultimates they are! (...though, if you're here from my Reddit post, you probably already know, lol)


End file.
